


In Which Kirk Speaks German

by eafay70, lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, some dialogue in German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Written by: eafay70German text edited by: lysandyra (zhadyra)Read by: eafay70 and lysandyra (zhadyra)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	In Which Kirk Speaks German

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Voiceteam Week 3 challenge "Never Have I Ever," in which participants find things they haven't done before and then do them!  
> For eafay70: Never have I ever recorded a multivoice podfic in a language that isn't my native language with someone whose native language is that language.  
> For lysandyra (zhadyra): Never have I ever recorded a podfic in my native language.
> 
> The fic was written by eafay70, who has studied German for years but is rusty. The German was corrected by lysandyra (zhadyra), who is a native speaker of German.
> 
> Kirk and the narrator are read by eafay70. The storekeeper is read by lysandyra (zhadyra).

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (1.97 MB, runtime 2:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/91slyp6mgixhxsf/kirk%20german.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (2.00 MB, runtime 2:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fk4ck7ngq5pvel7/kirk%20german.m4a?dl=0)

* * *

It was highly unusual for the _Enterprise_ to be close enough to Earth for shore leave. However, Jim could tell his crew needed a break, so he decided they would spend a few days in Germany.

Today was the first of those days. Jim was in a small store, looking for presents for his boyfriends, who were arguing over a few knick-knacks in the window display. Jim walked over to the storekeeper. _“Entschuldigen Sie, ich würde gerne -”_

“Yes, what would you like?”

_“Ich -”_

“Sir, I speak English.”

“Yes, and your accent is flawless,” Jim whispered quickly. “It’s just… see those two handsome gentlemen in the front of the store?” The storekeeper nodded slowly. “Well, they don’t believe me when I tell them I remember the German I studied at the Academy. So we have a small wager going related to chores, and I’d like to make a valiant effort to win it.” He flashed his most charming smile. “Please?”

“Oh, all right.”

 _“Danke!”_ Jim cleared his throat. _“Ich würde gerne ein paar Bücher kaufen, bitteschön.”_

The storekeeper sighed and pointed to the bookshelf mere inches to Jim’s left. _“Die Bücher sind hier.”_

_“Ah! Vielen Dank!”_

_“Gerne. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid.”_

After a few minutes of careful browsing, Jim selected a history book for Spock and a fancy-looking medical book for Bones. He brought them to the front of the store. _“Ich hätte gerne diese hier, bitte.”_

The storekeeper rang up the books and accepted Kirk’s payment. _“Ich hoffe sie gefallen Ihnen. Schönen Tag noch!”_

 _“Danke, Ihnen auch.”_

With a sly wink, the storekeeper handed Jim the books and whispered, “Good luck with the bet!”

“Thanks!” Jim whispered back. He walked over to his boyfriends with a big smile, very happy that he wouldn’t have to clean their bedroom for the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening/reading! 💙 🐋


End file.
